<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Efficient Comfort by SavageTingles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419528">Efficient Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageTingles/pseuds/SavageTingles'>SavageTingles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Comfort Sex, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Consensual Sex, Crying Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Death, One Mention of the Mark of Cain, Rough Sex, Sex, Table Sex, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageTingles/pseuds/SavageTingles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been dead for months and Sam is breaking down because he can’t find his brothers body which he thinks a demon has somehow possessed and left with. He seeks comfort from Castiel, and Cas gives him what he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Efficient Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I figured the sex was pretty detailed-ish so I put it in 'Explicit', and I had no idea if I should put the mark on 'No Archive Warnings Apply' or not so I just chose to be on the safe side and not do that.</p>
<p>I set the story up so Sam and Cas thinks Dean is out of the picture and a demon has possessed his body, but in my head he is just demonetized like in the series and has left but haven't been found. so you know where my head's at, so to speak.</p>
<p>And Disclaimer, if anybody was wondering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>   “I don’t know what to do, Cas. Dean’s body has been gone for months now with some demon in him, I-I hate to think about that… Dean would have hated it if he knew. I Can’t find it; I’ve tried everything, and I just don’t know what to do… I need your help Cas - and I know you’ve been doing your best - I just can’t go on like this…I need… I need… s-something…” Sam trailed off in a small voice and looked up at Castiel from his seat in the library, with glassy, tear-filled, exhausted eyes looking utterly helpless. Castiel stepped closer to Sam, standing between his long spread legs and gently pushed the bangs out of the way and cupped the left side of Sam’s face, tilting up his head with a digit under Sam’s chin and a thumb on it.</p>
<p>“We’re going to find Dean’s body Sam. And we will expel the demon from his body.”</p>
<p>“But how? I don’t know where to look anymore”</p>
<p>“We will find a way; Dean would find a way and we will as well.”</p>
<p>“I know he would, but he’s- he’s gone Cas… I feel like the only thing I’m doing, all the time, is let him down, even when he isn’t here” Sam said, a few tears trickled down his face.</p>
<p>“You are not letting him down. Sam, Dean was so proud of you, always, and he would still be proud of you now. We will find his body and give him the funeral he deserves. I know you don't want to do it but it is what Dean would have wanted, and he’s been… dead, for too long. Outside of what we are going to do, there’s nothing anyone can do for him now. You are not alone, Sam. I miss him too.”</p>
<p>Sam started sobbing miserably at that and his upper body fell forward and he clumsily hugged Castiel tight around his waist, fisting his hands in Castiel’s trench coat while the sobs shook his body and the tears ran freely. “Why did he have to die? it was like he tried to get killed! After everything an’- and- with the mark! Cas I don’t know what to do! I n-need him here! I need him back…” Sam sobbed and hiccuped through his words.</p>
<p>Castiel ran a gruff hand through Sam’s hair, petting his head and he rubbed his back to comfort him. After a little while Castiel gently pushed Sam back a little and crouched down to level with the crying man in front of him. Lovingly, he brushed the tears away and looked into Sam’s red rimmed, wet eyes, just a few inches from his face. Before either of them had time to think about it, Sam leaned forward, closing his eyes and locked their lips in a sloppy kiss. It was chaste and long, neither pulled away for a long moment. But when they did, it was slow, and they didn’t move more than a few inches. Sam’s cheeks were wet again, and his red eyes glistened sadly. He grabbed onto Castiel’s open coat and his suit jacket, crushing the hem of them in his big fists.</p>
<p>“Cas…” Sam croaked miserably.</p>
<p>“Is this what you need, Sam?” Castiel asked with his gruff, deep voice.</p>
<p>Sam frowned and unfrowned a few times and looked like he wanted to say something, but the only sound he made was a small whine in the back of his throat and then he nodded desperately. Castiel didn’t waste any time and just moved in for another, rougher kiss and let his hands slide up Sam’s long thighs and around onto his back. Sam whined again, relieved not to be declined or having to say anything more, and he deepened the kiss, pulling Cas closer to him so he fell onto his knees in his crouching position in front of the chair Sam was sitting on. Their hands moved over their clothed bodies, Sam melted into Castiel’s touch and half-bit around Castiel’s mouth as they kissed roughly. Sam was an aggressive kisser and Castiel obliged and easily went along with Sam’s need for it to be rough.</p>
<p>Sam eventually stood, pulling Castiel up with him and quickly pushed both the trench coat and the suit jacket off over Castiel’s shoulders and ripped open Castiel’s while button-down shirt. Castiel followed suit and did the same to Sam’s buttoned flannel shirt and then pushed it off his arms and Sam groaned loudly in pleased surprise. Sam unbuckled and pulled Castiel’s slim belt from its hoops and opened the suit pants that easily dropped down Castiel’s legs, exposing the growing tent in Castiel’s underwear. Castiel opened Sam’s belt too but didn’t take it out of its hoops, just got straight to work with the fly and efficiently pushed down his jeans and underwear, needing a little more shove than his own pants. Sam also pushed down Castiel’s underwear and looked down at the growing erection, matching his own hard on and he groaned out: “Cas” and Castiel growled and took the lead; Grabbing Sam’s ass, pulling him tight, lifting him up and prowling past the chair in the way and he laid Sam down over the table, throwing himself over his chest and mouthing and biting along Sam’s neck and naked shoulder. </p>
<p>Sam moaned loud and hoarse and bucked his hips up against Castiel’s crotch, both moaning and grinding together and biting, kissing and licking aggressively. Castiel sucked on his finger and then slid his calloused hand down Sam’s flank and across his thigh, pushing at it to spread Sam’s long limbs a little wider before he ran his wet finger down under the sack and rubbed it around the rim he found further down there. Sam mewled against Castiel’s shoulder and pushed his ass down to meet the finger and Castiel took the hint and pushed the digit inside, just to the finger’s first joint and teased the hole.</p>
<p>“More” Sam demanded and Castiel obliged and slowly pushed in, to the knuckle, making Sam moan loudly.</p>
<p>Castiel rubbed his finger around inside for a while, making Sam pant and press their lips together in another aggressive kiss. Castiel pulled out his finger and pushed two fingers into Sam’s mouth, watching Sam suck and lick and drool around the fingers eagerly while Castiel grinded their hips together and his free hand roamed and squeezed Sam’s skin, knowing it would leave bruises later. Then he pulled his wet fingers out of Sam’s mouth, slid them down his long heaving chest and massaged the seed-drooling head and Sam dropped his head down on the table with a deep moan. The two wet digits scooped some of the dribbled seamen up and then they were at his backdoor again. teasingly rubbing circles around the rim making Sam moan irritably before he gasped when they pushed inside.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, Cas, wait” Sam panted and clenched down tight around Castiel’s still fingers inside.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked, straightening up a bit above him.</p>
<p>“No, God no! just, wait a second, but don’t stop Cas”</p>
<p>“Okay Sam”</p>
<p>So Cas waited and didn’t move his fingers in him, but he straightened up and took a small step back and Sam tried to close his legs around him, but his jeans around his ankles stopped him and he whined instead: “No, no, Cas, don’t go, not now”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving, Sam. I’m just… adjusting, my attention to please a specific part of your body while we wait.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>Castiel looked as serious as he usually did while Sam was uncertain and frowning. But Cas bend down, locking his eyes with Sam, as if to make sure he was okay with it still, and he took Sam in his hand, jerked it twice and then took the head in his mouth.</p>
<p>“…<em>Oh</em>!” Sam uttered and his features relaxed and he let his head fall back down on the table again, moaning as Castiel licked around the tip in his mouth and slowly started sucking and bobbing.</p>
<p>By the time he was deepthroating Sam’s length, bruising grip on his thigh to keep him more or less still, Sam was thrusting into his mouth in little jabs and he had been pushing down on Castiel’s fingers, still inside him and Sam was writhing and moaning and breathing heavily now so Castiel had added a third finger and was pumping them in and out of his hole.</p>
<p>“Cas, please! Please! I can’t take much more! You have to get up and stick it in! now! Cas! Cas!”</p>
<p>Sam was whining and writhing and bucking and pulling at Castiel’s hair to pull him back up. Castiel did as he was told and stood up straight. Sam watched hip stroke himself and watched how Castiel’s red, twitching limb was steadily drooling pre-cum from the tip, running down the underside and getting smeared into the hard skin by Castiel’s broad hand and then steered towards him, and guided to his entrance.</p>
<p>“Sam. Do you want this?” Castiel stopped, head pressed against the rim but not moving and he stared seriously into Sam’s eyes and panted hard.</p>
<p>“Yes” Sam rasped out and nodded eagerly, “Yes I want this. Put it in me”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t wait around after that and pushed inside Sam’s stretched hole. They both groaned and Cas slowly pulled back and thrust hard back in. Sam grabbed blindly for Castiel and scratched his arms before he could get a grip on him and pull him down over him roughly. Castiel paused and stretched out over Sam’s torso, gliding his hand up Sam’s sides and under Sam’s shoulders, holding on tight around one shoulder and right hand searching up to grab a handful of Sam’s long lush hair and he pulled at it while he pushed deeper inside him. Sam cried out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around Castiel and as Cas sped up the pace of his hard thrusts, Sam clawed at Castiel’s back and left deep scratches and smears of blood in his nails wake, only Making Castiel growl with lust and punch his hips harder against Sam. They were both moaning and growling wrecks and Cas slammed their mouths together again and they were kissing and biting each other again and their tongues searched into each other’s mouths and battled for dominance. They were both glistening with sweat by now and they smeared the pools of both of their sweat between them against each other under the onslaught of Castiel’s harsh thrusts.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sam tore his lips from Castiel’s mouth, arched his body up against him and clenched down hard as he cried out his orgasm and spluttered out his cum between their chests, digging his nails even deeper into the skin of Castiel’s back. Castiel groaned darkly hearing, seeing and feeling all this and watched Sam unfold.</p>
<p>Sam started mewling helplessly and repeating a gaspy loop of: “Oh, God! God! Cas! Oh please! Please, Cas! Oh, oh, too much! God Cas please! Please! Oh!”</p>
<p>And Castiel growled and thrust faster and harder yet, till he couldn’t take it anymore either and he threw his head back, arching his body down against Sam’s chest and grinded in against him and stilled as he shouted out a cry of pleasure and shot his release inside Sam.</p>
<p>Slowly Castiel slumped down, crumbling against Sam but started thrusting slow and sloppily into Sam’s body. They both moaned and slowly stilled and rested where they were, catching their breaths. They were silent and only their regulating breaths echoed between the bunker’s walls.</p>
<p>Slowly they stood and sat up, sluggishly pulling their clothes back on and Castiel bowed his head and shyly asked: “Was I… efficient enough?”</p>
<p>Sam huffed out a short breath of a laugh. Castiel looked up and Sam smiled at his uncertain face.</p>
<p>“Yes, you were. Thanks, Cas, I needed that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anything you feel is missing and/or necessary in the tags, go right ahead and tell me in the comments below. </p>
<p>...Thanks for reading btw!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>